1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear telemetry light for model trains and more particularly pertains to providing a realistic looking light source for the rear car of a model train.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of miniature lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, miniature lights heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of decorative adornment are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,140 to Oshino discloses miniature lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,443 to Hara discloses a miniature lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,741 to Ehrman discloses a light bulb assembly particularly useful for miniature lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,943 to Hussein discloses a model train crossing gate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,103 to Waranowitz discloses a crossing bell and flasher.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,238 to Hermanson discloses a miniature light bulb.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a rear telemetry light for model trains for providing a realistic looking light source for the rear car of a model train.
In this respect, the rear telemetry light for model trains according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a realistic looking light source for the rear car of a model train.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved rear telemetry light for model trains which can be used for providing a realistic looking light source for the rear car of a model train. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.